forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danifae Yauntyrr
Eryndlyn | sex = Female | race = Drow, Drow Sign ; Undercommon | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Lolth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic evil | rules = | source = | page = }} Danifae Yauntyrr was a stunningly beautiful drow cleric who eventually became the Yor'thae (Chosen of Lolth), a part of Lolth herself. Description Danifae was described as very beautiful. She was curvaceous and had silver-toned hair with unusual gray eyes. Personality Danifae was quite astute. She recognized immediately that the true source of power in Quenthel Baenre's group was the wizard Pharaun Mizzrym. She was not averse to using her beauty and charm to seduce others, including Quenthel, for her own benefit. She was a skilled manipulator. History Background Danifae was born in the city of Eryndlyn, where she studied magic with the house wizard and became a priestess of Lolth. Danifae and her mother, the matron mother of House Yauntyrr, once traveled to Llacerellyn. A threat against them turned into an assassination attempt involving an elemental. Danifae's mother was able to use her ring of teleportation to teleport them back to House Yauntyrr in Eryndlyn. Circa 1362 DR, Danifae was captured when House Yauntyrr fell. She ended up in a whole new city, in the possession of Halisstra Melarn of Ched Nasad. Halisstra placed a Binding spell upon Danifae in the form of a locket. She could not touch it, nor speak of it (her tongue would be bound). She was forced to serve her mistress. As an added effect, the Binding ensured that if Halisstra died, Danifae would follow, further ensuring that Danifae would remain loyal. War of the Spider Queen In 1372 DR, House Zauvirr attacked and destroyed House Melarn. Danifae was forced to aid and rescue her mistress; they then joined up with a group of drow from Menzoberranzan led by Quenthel Baenre. The group were able to escape the city just as it was (literally and metaphorically) collapsing in on itself as a result of the Silence of Lolth, the duergar mercenary band Clan Xornbane's attacks with stonefire, and the rampage of two guardian spiders. During the expedition, Halisstra defected to the Eilistraeeans and Danifae traveled with Valas Hune to Sschindylryn, where she was able to contact Zinnirit Yauntyrr, former house wizard, in order to free her from the Binding; she subsequently killed him and took his ring of teleportation, which he had taken from her mother. Upon her return to Quenthel's group, she found Quenthel despondent and Jeggred turned his loyalties to Danifae, who, now free, did not doubt Lolth. Danifae took Jeggred with her when she visited Halisstra and ordered him to kill Ryld Argith, Halisstra's lover, and transported Halisstra to the Velarswood. Danifae and Jeggred then returned to the group at the ship of chaos, which took them to the Abyss. Once there, they found that Lolth had removed the Demonweb Pits to its own planar space. The expedition then traveled to the new Demonweb Pits. Danifae competed with Quenthel and Halisstra for the position of Yor'thae, the Chosen of Lolth. Danifae "betrayed" Halisstra, wounding her and causing her to turn against her new faith in Eilistraee. In the end, Lolth chose Danifae to be the Yor'thae, consuming her and turning her into the eighth spider manifestation of the goddess. Halisstra became the Lady Penitent, a tortured creature obligated to serve Danifae/Lolth for the rest of eternity. Quenthel, enraged, was sent back to her position as Mistress of Arach-Tinilith in Menzoberranzan. As a divine agent In 1480 DR, Lolth sent Danifae, as an avatar of herself to all the cities of the drow so that her followers would know of her wish to create the Demon Weave, thereby elevating predominantly male wizards to a higher social standing - a mandate that threatened to cause much upheaval in drow society . In 1484 DR, Danifae manifested herself as an avatar of Lolth to House Baenre and House Fey-Branche during the Festival of the Founding on Ches 20. Her appearance showed that Lolth gave her blessing to Matron Quenthel Baenre's plans to attack the surface. During the War of the Silver Marches Danifae aided Tsabrak Xorlarrin in raise the Demon Weave in Eryndlyn but was defeated by a party of adventurers. Abilities Danifae was not a very powerful priestess, but she was very loyal to Lolth. She was able to summon a large chasme and manipulate it. Possessions Danifae wore a chain shirt and buckler and wielded a morningstar. In Gracklstugh in 1372 DR, she was able to obtain new equipment: drow chainmail with the emblem of a minor house, a buckler, and an enchanted morningstar of black steel with a horned demon face. The morningstar was enchanted with lightning. When Danifae visited Sschindylryn with Valas, she obtained a ring of teleportation from Zinnirit Yauntyrr (whom she killed), which had originally belonged to Danifae's mother. It had Draconic writing on it and had been enchanted by Zinnirit himself. Danifae was able to use the ring and the remnants of her Binding to locate and teleport via a portal to Halisstra. The ring could transport the wearer plus a companion. She took Jeggred with her and ordered him to kill Ryld Argith, Halisstra's lover. She then transported Halisstra to the Velarswood to join the Eilistraeeans. Danifae's holy symbol was a spider encased in amber. Relationships Halisstra Melarn As her unwilling servant, Danifae hated Halisstra but needed her because of the magical Binding. Danifae hated the Binding, hated Halisstra, but learned to hide it. She seemingly served her mistress well, but was always seething with hate at the situation. When she had the chance, she took revenge on Halisstra by having Jeggred kill Ryld Argith, her lover, and allowing her to return to the Velarswood in misery. Halisstra still cared for Danifae and hoped that she would convert to Eilistraee, and so she didn't expect Danifae's "betrayal" and attack in the Demonweb Pits. Jeggred Baenre When Quenthel Baenre succumbed to fear, on the ship of chaos. Jeggred turned on her and made Danifae his new mistress. He did her bidding, even with Quenthel's clear disapproval. Appearances War of the Spider Queen: * Insurrection * Condemnation * Extinction * Annihilation * Resurrection Other: *''Night of the Hunter'' *''War of Everlasting Darkness'' (defeated by adventurers) References Category:Drow Category:Females Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Chosen Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Demonweb Pits Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of Ched Nasad Category:Inhabitants of Eryndlyn Category:Chosen of Lolth Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment